Acme Mega Multiplex Theater
The Acme Mega Multiplex Theater is a minor location on Tiny Toon Adventures. It is a movie theater that shows various movie parodies. Appearances On the Show In the season 1 episode, "Cinemaniacs!", Buster and Babs go to the Acme Mega Multiplex Theater and invite the viewers to join them to see the episode's three segments, SuperBabs, Duck Trek, and Pasedena Jones, which are parodies of Superman, Star Trek, and Indiana Jones, respectively. Fifi works at the box office, and Buster buys ten million tickets; one for Babs, one for himself, and one for each of the viewers. Montana Max works as an usher, and throughout the wraparounds, he unsuccessfully tries to stop Buster and Babs from "theater-hopping", which consists of Buster and Babs literally hopping from theater to theater, as per their rabbit-like instincts. In the "Love Disconnection" double-length episode segment, My Dinner With Elmyra, Montana Max takes Elmya to the Acme Mega Multiplex Theater under the advice of his Mother to be nice to Elmyra. At the theater, Monty is hoping to see Death Lords, but to his surprise, Elmyra has already paid for the tickets. However, the movie they see is The Adventures of Fido and Mewmew, a parody of The Adventures of Milo and Otis. Monty is outraged to find out he and Elmyra are watching Fido and Mewmew, and Elmyra tells him that she hates Death Lords because (quite ironically) she hates violence. After Fido and Mewmew sing "Monty and Elmyra sitting in a tree", Monty rips up the screen in anger and escapes from the theater. In the direct-to-video movie, How I Spent My Vacation, Fowlmouth asks Shirley numerous times if she'd like to go to the movies with him, and at first, she refuses, but she eventually gives in at his insistence. When they arrive, The Usher is not pleased when he finds out that Fowlmouth has returned to the theater, as he knows that Fowlmouth is pushy and rude, proven when Fowlmouth cuts in line to order snacks. While trying to decide on what candy to get, Fowlmouth is kicked out of the line by the angry customer he skipped. On his way to Shirley, Fowlmouth bumps into to the other customers and has them spill their food on him, which disgusts Shirley. After the sound system promo and a commercial for the Acme Gazette, The movie Fowlmouth and Shirley see is Skunkophobia, a parody of Arachnophobia, and a film that Fowlmouth has seen a hundred times before, and will not shut up through. When the customers have had enough of Fowlmouth talking excessively, they toss him into the movie, where the characters from the movie scold him for talking excessively, and throw him out of the theater, causing the customers to cheer. Fifi and Johnny Pew also go to the theater, where Johnny makes Fifi carry all the food. Fifi does so, hoping for Johnny's autograph in exchange. WhenBimbette shows up, Johnny gives Fifi's photo of him to her, angering Fifi, who calls him a selfish, worthless waste of a skunk, and kicks him out of the theater, causing the customers to cheer again. Johnny lands in the hands of Elmyra, who makes him her pet "kitty", a fate Fifi herself knew all too well. In the Weekday Afternoon Live sketch, Samurai Film Critic, Hamton and Dizzy spend the sketch in the theater, reviewing a series of movie parodies a la Siskel and Ebert. The movies they review include Gnome Alone Again, Dances With Lobsters, and Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs III, which are parodies of Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, Dances With Wolves, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III: Turtles in Time, respectively. Category:Locations Category:ACME Acres